Black and Pink
by Hasheo-Sama
Summary: Hitam dan Pink adalah dua warna yang sangat sulit bersatu. Tapi, apakah ada keajaiban yang membuat mereka bersatu? My second romance fict.. Warning: sedikit OOC. RnR please. Chapter 2 UPDATED!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya Hasheo.. Yang punya Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Kali ini saya mencoba kembali membuat cerita romansa yang dibumbui sedikit humor.  
Yah semoga cerita ini bisa menjadi awal dari comeback saya di dunia fanfiction ini  
**

**One-shot yang kemarin ternyata saya banyak melakukan kesalahan, disini saya sudah belajar untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan.  
Sekarang saya sudah memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan saya.  
**

**So, selamat membaca!**

**

* * *

**

Black and Pink

Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sahabat dari kecil. Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Karena rumah mereka berdekatan dan kedua orang tua mereka saling mengenal, mereka menjadi sangat akrab satu sama lain. Namun, banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui keakraban mereka berdua. Karena mereka pernah membuat janji sebelum mereka duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar kalau mereka tidak boleh terlihat akrab di depan orang lain selain orang tua mereka. Entah dengan alasan apa mereka membuat janji seperti itu tapi mereka benar-benar menepati janji itu sampai mereka duduk di bangku SMA.

Suatu hari Sasuke dan geng-nya sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor SMA untuk menuju ke kantin. Di tengah perjalanan, dia bertemu dengan Sakura dan geng-nya.

"Hoi rambut pink aneh, minggir.. gue mau lewat." Kata Sasuke  
"Heh, rambut ayam! Emang nih jalan punya lu hah? Suka-suka gue dong, gue mau ngapain." Kata Sakura  
"Emang ni jalan punya gue, kenapa lu? Ga seneng banget kayaknya!" kata Sasuke  
"Oh ya? Kalo emang ni jalan punya lu, kasih gue bukti. Sertain sekalian lampiran-lampirannya supaya gue percaya!" kata Sakura

Karena semakin lama semakin panas, sahabat Sasuke yaitu Naruto dan sahabat Sakura yaitu Ino berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Hei Sasuke, sudahlah hentikan. Kita kan mau ke kantin. Udah laper nih gue." Kata Naruto  
"Eh Sakura, temenin gue ke kamar mandi yuk. Kebelet nih gue." Kata Ino  
"Hmph.. Ya udah lah. Gue juga pengen makan. Hampir aja tadi nafsu makan gue ilang." Kata Sasuke  
"Apa lu bilang? Lu pikir gue yang udah ngilangin nafsu makan lu? Orang lu duluan tadi yang mulai!" bentak Sakura  
"Hei, Sakura udah udah tenangin diri lu. Ayo kita ke kamar mandi dulu." Kata Ino  
"Oke deh. Bisa gila lama-lama gue kalo terus-terusan disini." Kata Sakura

Kemudian Sakura dan Ino pergi ke kamar mandi. Kemudian Naruto mengirimkan sms kepada Ino.

"Maaf ya. Aku jadi ngerepotin kamu."  
"Ah gapapa.. Kita kan udah sering ngelakuin ini dari SD. Eh emang kalian pada mau makan dimana?" balas Ino  
"Kita mau makan di kantin. Aku mau tenangin Sasuke dulu ya. Kamu juga tolong tenangin Sakura ya." Balas Naruto  
"Oke.. Kamu makannya yang banyak ya. :)" balas Ino  
"Hehe iya dong.. ntar pulang bareng lagi ya." Balas Naruto  
"Oke.. Sip." Balas Ino

Akhirnya Sasuke dan geng-nya sampai di kantin. Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu memesan Ramen untuk makan siangnya. Sasuke memesan Chicken Teriyaki dan yang lainnya memesan Gado-gado. Kemudian Naruto memulai percakapan dengan Sasuke.

"Eh, lu kenapa sih sama Sakura? Perasaan lu sama Sakura kan dari SD sampe sekarang bareng terus. Tapi lu kok ga pernah akur?" tanya Naruto  
"Gue sih juga pengennya akur, cuma entah kenapa kalo ketemu dia, bawaannya pengen marah-marah terus. Lagian tadi kan gue cuma bercanda, eh dianya nyolot gitu." jawab Sasuke  
"Lu juga sih bercandanya keterlaluan, wajar aja kalo Sakura marah." Kata Naruto  
"Lho, perasaan gue sama temen yang lain kayak gitu, pada ngga marah. Masa giliran sama dia jadinya ribut." Kata Sasuke  
"Udah udah, lu tenangin diri lu. Lu mau image lw jadi rusak gara-gara kayak gini. Lu itu kan orang paling cool di sekolah kita."  
"Iya iya gue ngerti. Yaudah kita makan dulu aja deh." Kata Sasuke

Disaat yang sama, di kamar mandi perempuan

"Sakura, kenapa sih lu ga pernah akur sama Sasuke? Lu kan udah kenal dia dari lama banget." Tanya Ino  
"Masalahnya bukan kenal lama apa ngga, dia tuh ya nyolot banget. Udah gitu sok cool lagi. Dih ngeselin banget." Kata Sakura  
"Ya ampun, itu kan cuma alesan sepele doang, masa cuma gara-gara gitu doang lu berdua jadi pada berantem?" tanya Ino  
"Ya abis, lu ngerasa enak ga digituin? Coba lu jadi gue, lu pasti juga bakal ngerasain yang sama kayak gue." Kata Sakura  
"Ya pasti emang ga enak. Cuma ya lu mesti sabar ngehadepin cowo kayak gitu. Lu berdua kan udah saling kenal satu sama lain dari lama. Pasti lu juga tau sisi baiknya dia dimana kan?" kata Ino  
"Selama ini, gue belum nemuin satu sisi baiknya. Secara dari yang gue liat, dia selalu gangguin gue terus dan gue udah kesel." Kata Sakura  
"Kalo ngga, gue coba ngomong sama Sasuke deh, siapa tau aja kalo dia tau perasaan lu yang sesungguhnya dia bakal berubah." Kata Ino  
"Ah percuma, dia mah ga bakal dengerin. Gue aja udah minta tolong ke Naruto dianya masih gitu-gitu aja." Kata Sakura  
"Hmm.. oiya Naruto pernah bilang. Ah ya udah deh kalo gitu mending lu jangan mikirin dia." Kata Ino  
"Lah? Siapa juga yang lagi mikirin dia? Males banget deh gue." Kata Sakura  
"Hahaha.. Eh udah mau masuk nih, ke kelas yuk. " kata Ino  
"Yuk." Kata Sakura

Kemudian waktu berlalu perlahan demi perlahan. Sambil mendengarkan guru berceramah di depan kelas, Sasuke memperhatikan dengan serius begitu pula anak-anak yang lain. Di sisi lain Sakura juga memperhatikan gurunya dengan serius, karena sebentar lagi ujian mid semester akan segera dimulai. Jadi mereka harus memperhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tanpa terasa waktu pun berlalu begitu cepat dan bel tanda pulang sekolah yang bunyinya begitu aneh pun berbunyi.

Di kelas Sasuke..

"Yess! Pulang pulang!" kata Naruto  
"Seneng banget deh lu. " kata Sasuke  
"Iya dong, eh abis ini lu mau kemana?" tanya Naruto  
"Gue ada janji sama temen gue. Lu kalo mau pulang duluan, duluan aja." Kata Sasuke  
"Oh gitu. Ya udah gue pulang duluan ya. Kata Naruto

Kemudian, Sasuke menunggu di depan kelas sambil melihat Naruto pergi ke depan gerbang.

Sementara itu, di kelas Sakura

"Hei Sakura, lu abis ini ada acara apa? Pulang bareng yuk." kata Ino  
"Aduh maaf ya. Gue hari ini ada janji dulu mau ketemu sama orang. Lu kalo mau pulang duluan juga gapapa kok." kata Sakura  
"Oh gitu. Ya udah deh gue pulang duluan ya." Kata Ino  
"Oke.. dadah!" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya

Kemudian Sakura menunggu di koridor kelasnya sambil melihat Ino berlari menuju ke depan gerbang.

Setelah satu jam berlalu dan sekolah sudah mulai sepi, Sasuke dan Sakura beranjak dari tempat menunggunya. Kemudian mereka berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu di depan gerbang.

Saat itu Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa kepada Sakura dan Sakura pun juga tidak berkata apa-apa kepada dirinya. Sasuke kemudian mengambil motor yang diparkir di depan gerbang. Lalu dia menyalakan motornya dan siap-siap pulang.

"Hei, ayo naik." Kata Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura

Kemudian Sakura pun juga naik ke sepeda motor milik Sasuke. Kemudian mereka melewati gerbang sekolah dan di perjalanan mereka pun mengobrol.

"Sakura, maaf ya tadi aku bercandanya udah keterlaluan." Kata Sasuke  
"Ah engga justru yang seharusnya minta maaf itu aku. Tapi kita kan udah bertekad untuk ngelakuin ini dari saat kita masih kecil kan? Jadi tenang aja hehe." Kata Sakura  
"Hahaha bener juga. Eh tadi kamu gimana ulangan biologinya? Lancar ga?" tanya Sasuke  
"Lancar dong. Aku kan suka banget sama biologi. Kalo kamu gimana? Tadi di kelas ada yang seru ga?" tanya Sakura  
"Wah tadi si Naruto biasa nyari ulah lagi. Masa lagi pelajaran kimia dia malah maenan rubik. Udah gitu ga selesai lagi rubiknya. Eh dia minta tolong aku deh buat nyelesain, haha." Kata Sasuke  
"Hahaha.. Ada-ada aja deh. Eh menurut kamu, kalo seandainya kita yang akrab kayak gini ketauan sama yang lain gimana?" tanya Sakura  
"Hmm.. Kalo aku sih mending kita tetep lakuin hal yang sama aja setiap harinya. Jadi kalo seandainya ketauan juga, orang-orang pasti mikirnya salah liat, hehe." Kata Sasuke  
"Wah kamu brilian juga ya. Eh, hari ini kamu mau langsung pulang?" tanya Sakura  
"Aku masih belum tau juga. Emang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke  
"Oh gitu, rencananya sih aku mau ngajak kamu nonton. Mumpung kita lagi pulang cepet." Kata Sakura  
"Wah aku sih mau aja. Cuma aman ga? Ntar kalo ada temen satu sekolah kita gimana?" tanya Sasuke  
"Kita cari tempat yang temen kita jarang kunjungin aja gimana?" tanya Sakura  
"Wah boleh juga, berarti bisa sekalian dinner juga dong. Hehe.." jawab Sasuke  
"Iya, tapi kamu yang bayarin ya, hehe.." jawab Sakura  
"Haha gampang lah itu. Eh kita mau langsung apa pulang dulu? Soalnya kan ga boleh kalo anak SMA masuk ke mall jam segini." Kata Sasuke  
"Yaudah kita pulang dulu aja. Ntar kamu jemput aku ya." Kata Sakura  
"Rumah kita kan deket banget, tenang aja ntar aku jemput kok."

Di tengah perjalanan menuju ke rumah, mereka berdua saling bercanda dan tertawa satu sama lain. Mereka benar-benar berbeda saat mereka berada di antara teman-teman mereka dan pada saat mereka sedang berdua saja. Tapi apa sebenarnya yang membuat mereka bersikap demikian? Apa penyebab mereka berdua merahasiakan hubungan mereka?

* * *

**How's that?  
Bagus tidak? Saya berusaha membuat itu semenarik mungkin lho..  
**

**NO FLAME YA! hehehe**

**Hehe jangan lupa di review ya.. Banyak review semakin cepat chapter 2 datang hehehe.. **


	2. Being Discovered

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya Hasheo, yang punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**A/N: Maaf baru kali ini bisa update, sebenernya cerita ini udah jadi awal oktober kemarin. Cuma berhubung authornya lagi sibuk banget dan jarang di rumah jadinya baru sempet deh update sekarang. Semoga cerita di chapter ini bisa membuat kalian puas karena kalian sudah menunggu cukup lama.**

**Okay, here we go.. The chapter 2 of Black and Pink!**

**

* * *

**

Black and Pink

Chapter 2: Being Discovered

Sasuke bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia ingin segera mandi untuk menghilangkan bau keringat di tubuhnya. Dia berkeramas dengan shampo yang paling mahal agar rambutnya tetap wangi sepanjang hari. Kemudian setelah mandi, dia bergegas memakai pakaiannya. Dia kemudian mengambil kaos berwarna hitam, celana jeans berwarna biru tua dan kemeja putih lengan panjang dari dalam lemarinya. Sebelum dia mengenakan kaos-nya dia menyemprotkan parfum yang wanginya sangat harum dan wangi itu tidak akan terkalahkan oleh wangi-wangian apapun. Kemudian setelah mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya, dia menyisir rambutnya yang seperti ayam itu menjadi lebih sedikit rapih. Ya walaupun masih terlihat seperti rambut ayam. Kemudian dia mencari kunci mobil miliknya dan setelah dia menemukannya di laci miliknya, dia langsung menyalakan mobil itu untuk memanaskan mesinnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Sakura juga bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang mandinya begitu cepat, Sakura begitu menikmati mandinya sehingga menghabiskan waktu cukup lama. Kemudian setelah dia mandi, dia menuju ke kamarnya dan kemudian mengambil baju di dalam lemarinya. Sakura mengambil dress berwarna putih dan langsung mengenakan baju itu setelah memakai dalamannya. Lalu dia mengambil parfum dan menyemprotkannya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian dia mengambil peralatan makeup dari dalam lacinya. Kemudian dia menggunakan make up secukupnya, karena dia tau kalau Sasuke tidak suka kalau dia berdandan dengan menor. Setelah selesai make up, dia mengambil tas mungilnya yang ada di sampingnya sambil menaruh handphone, dompet dan barang-barang penting lainnya. Sesaat setelah dia selesai bersiap-siap, suara klakson mobil yang sudah tidak asing di telinganya terdengar di depan rumahnya.

"Maaf, ya aku agak lama. Mobilku tadi lama banget dipanasinnya." Kata Sasuke sesaat Sakura memasuki mobil BMWnya yang berwarna putih

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Pas kamu nyampe juga aku baru selesai siap-siapnya. Hehe." Kata Sakura

"Oke nih, kita cabs sekarang ya?" tanya Sasuke

"Oke!" kata Sakura

"Eh kamu tadi kan belom bilang nih mau kemana nontonnya. Emang kita mau nonton di daerah mana?" tanya Sasuke

"Kamu tau kan mall yang baru itu. Aku denger dari orang-orang katanya mall itu bagus banget dan aku pengen banget kesana." Jawab Sakura

"Cuma, bukannya mall baru masih kosong dan belum ada apa-apanya ya?" tanya Sasuke

"Eh, kamu ketinggalan berita ya? Mall itu begitu jadi, semua tempatnya langsung buka dan disana selalu rame." Kata Sakura

"Wah gitu ya, oke deh. Ayo kita kesana!" kata Sasuke

"Asik.. Eh by the way, kamu tau jalan kesananya ga?" tanya Sakura

"Err.. engga." Jawab Sasuke

"Hahahaha.. kamu ada-ada aja deh, tenang aja aku tau jalannya. Nanti biar aku yang ngarahin." Kata Sakura

"Sip, ibu navigator! Hehe.." kata Sasuke

Di tengah perjalanan mereka bercanda tawa bersama, sambil Sakura mengarahkan Sasuke menuju mall yang Sakura inginkan. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia. Kemudian saat Sasuke menyetel radio, ada lagu kesukaan mereka berdua.

_Especially for you, I want to let you know what I was going through  
All the time we were apart I thought of you  
You were in my heart, my love never change  
I still feel the same_

_Especially for you, I want to tell you I was feeling that way too  
And if the dreams were wings, I would've flown to you  
To be where you are  
No matter how far, and now that I'm next to you_

_No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and sorrow  
I've gotta say It's all because of you  
And now we're back together  
Together, I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is especially for you_

_Especially for you, I want to tell you, you mean all the world to me  
How I'm certain that the love was meant to be?  
You changed my life, uh you showed me the way  
And now that I'm next to you_

_I've waited long enough to find you  
I wanna put all of the hurt behind you  
And I wanna bring out all the love inside you  
Oh and now we're back together  
Together, I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is especially for you_

_You were in my heart  
My love never change  
And now that I'm next to you_

_No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and sorrow  
I've gotta say It's all because of you  
And now we're back together  
Together, I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is especially for you_

_Together together, I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is especially for you_

Mereka menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sepenuh hati, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai-sampai tidak menyadari jika mereka sudah sampai di mall yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. Kemudian, Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di bagian basement, dan kemudian Sasuke mengajak Sakura keluar dari mobil dengan membukakan pintunya. Setelah itu mereka bergandengan tangan, dan menuju ke lift untuk masuk ke dalam mall.

Lift mereka menuju ke atas dan semakin ke atas sehingga sampai dimana lantai tempat bioskop itu berada. Sesaat mereka keluar lift, mereka menuju ke arah kanan dimana bioskop itu berada, namun di sebelah kiri lift ada sebuah lorong yang menuju ke arah toilet dan dari arah sana, muncullah 2 orang berambut pirang yang baru saja keluar dari toilet

"Hei, Naruto. Ayo cepat, film-nya sebentar lagi dimulai." Kata salah seorang berambut pirang itu

"Tunggu sebentar Ino, aku sedang merapihkan pakaianku dulu." Kata seorang yang satu lagi sambil merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Ya sudah, sini biar aku yang merapihkan." Kata Ino sambil merapihkan pakaian Naruto

Saat Naruto pakaiannya sedang dirapihkan oleh Ino, dia melihat ke arah bioskop dan dia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya. Namun, dia sangat terkejut, bukan karena melihat hantu, tapi karena melihat suatu kemustahilan.

"Hei, Naru.. Kamu kenapa? Kok pandangan kamu serem banget?" tanya Ino

"C..coba kamu liat kesana deh." Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah bioskop

"Memangnya ada apa?" kata Ino sambil memalingkan mukanya, "Ah itu kan Sasuke dan Sakura.. APA! SASUKE DAN SAKURA!" kata Ino sambil menatap tidak percaya

"Ini halusinasi kan?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak mungkin. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang barusan aku lihat." Kata Ino

"Aku juga tidak bisa mempercayai mataku." Kata Naruto, "Oh, bagaimana kalau kita ikuti mereka saja? Supaya kita tahu apakah yang kita lihat ini fiktif atau fakta."

"Ide yang cemerlang, tapi berarti kita ga jadi kencan dong?" tanya Ino

"Tenang saja, kita ini kan pasangan yang unik, jadi kita pake cara kencan yang unik yaitu sambil ngebuntutin mereka, kita sambilan kencan. Hehe.." kata Naruto

"Ah.. kamu bisa aja deh. Jadi tambah lucu deh kamu." kata Ino sambil memuji Naruto

"Hehe terimakasih. Eh ayo kita buntutin mereka." Kata Naruto

"Sama-sama. Yuk." Kata Ino sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto

Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih belum menyadari kalau Naruto dan Ino yang ada di belakangnya sedang mengikuti mereka memasuki bioskop dan membeli tiket. Kebetulan sesaat mereka selesai membeli tiket, pintu teater film yang akan mereka tonton baru saja terbuka dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, mereka langsung memasuki bioskop itu dan menonton film itu.

Disaat itu Naruto dan Ino langsung membeli tiket yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura dan segera bergegas menuju ke pintu teater tempat dimana film yang ditonton Sasuke dan Sakura diputar. Mereka sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang amat jauh dari Sasuke dan Sakura karena mereka ingin memata-matai mereka berdua. Karena mereka terlalu fokus memata-matai mereka berdua, mereka sampai tidak tahu film apa yang mereka tonton. Ternyata film yang mereka tonton adalah sebuah film horor yang amat tidak disukai oleh Naruto dan Ino. Saat mereka menyadari kalau yang mereka tonton adalah film horor, mereka langsung menutup muka mereka sambil berpelukan.

2 jam pun berlalu..

Saat lampu di dalam teater mulai dinyalakan yang berarti tanda film sudah selesai, Sasuke dan Sakura segera beranjak dari kursi mereka dan keluar dari bioskop. Di sisi lain, Naruto dan Ino yang masih sangat ketakutan masih menutup mata mereka dan saat bioskop mulai sunyi mereka menyadari kalau filmnya sudah selesai dan mereka langsung lari keluar dari ruangan itu. Untunglah saat mereka lari keluar dari ruangan itu, Sasuke dan Sakura masih berada di depan pintu masuk bioskop.

Kemudian..

"Sasuke, sekarang udah jam berapa?" tanya Sakura

"Wah sekarang udah jam 5. Kamu mau kemana dulu? Nanti jadi dinner bareng kan?" tanya Sasuke

"Oh jadi dong. Hehehe.. Eh kamu mau temenin aku beli baju? Tenang aja ngga lama kok." Kata Sakura

"Oh, gapapa kok. Tenang aja kamu mau lama pun aku tungguin dan aku temenin." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum

Sakura hanya membalas senyumannya, "Yuk kita jalan." Jawab Sakura

Sementara itu Naruto dan Ino yang masih penasaran dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendadak berubah itu masih menguntit mereka berdua.

"Eh, kira-kira mereka pada mau kemana ya?" tanya Naruto

"Setau aku sih, kalo Sakura itu biasanya pasti nyari baju." Jawab Ino

"Wah kamu tau aja deh." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa

"Tentu saja dong, aku kan sering banget ke mall sama dia. Jadi ya aku tau dong seluk-beluknya dia kayak gimana." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum

"Tapi kira-kira dia lama ga kalo beli baju?" tanya Naruto

"Yah biasanya sih lama, cuma mungkin kali ini beda, jadi ya kita ikutin aja yuk." Kata Ino

Lalu, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan-jalan mengitari mall untuk mencari baju yang Sakura inginkan. Mereka mengelilingi lantai dasar terlebih dahulu melihat samping kiri dan kanan. Kemudian mereka naik eskalator karena di lantai dasar mereka tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Di lantai berikutnya mereka melihat toko-toko elektronik yang menggugah Sasuke. Karena Sasuke amat tertarik di bidang sinematografi, jadi dia mengajak Sakura untuk menemaninya melihat-lihat handycam yang kira-kira hasil videonya bagus. Sasuke berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil melihat-lihat. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri terpesona melihat kamera digital yang bentuknya unik dan lucu.

Naruto dan Ino yang tidak begitu tertarik dengan benda-benda digital seperti kamera dan handycam, hanya bisa melihat dan memperhatikan dari luar toko. Mereka hanya menunggu saja di luar toko sampai keduanya keluar. Mereka kemudian berpikir, kalau mereka terus menunggu di luar hingga mereka berdua keluar mereka akan ketahuan, jadi mereka berpura-pura ke toko sebelah sampai mereka berdua keluar dari toko-toko elektronik tersebut.

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura selesai berbelanja dan mengitari seluruh mall mereka berdua pun merasa lapar dan mereka menuju ke restoran yang harganya cukup mahal. Naruto dan Ino yang melihat mereka berdua masuk hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil melihat satu sama lain.

"Kamu punya uang?" tanya Naruto

Ino menggeleng. Naruto pun semakin gugup dan melihat isi dompetnya, ternyata dompetnya pun isinya tidak begitu banyak. Namun karena mereka bersikeras ingin tahu ada hubungan apa sebenarnya diantara Sasuke dan Sakura, akhirnya mereka berdua tetap memasuki restoran itu meskipun mereka sedang kekurangan uang.

Mereka memilih untuk duduk agak berjauhan dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Belum pernah aku melihat Sakura tertawa seperti itu. Dia terlihat bahagia sekali." Kata Ino

"Aku juga belum pernah melihat Sasuke senang sekali seperti itu. Dia tampak senang." Kata Naruto menimpali

"Eh, kapan nih kita nunjukkin jati diri kita?" tanya Ino

"Eh? Ga jadi rahasia-rahasiaan lagi?" tanya Naruto

"Ya engga lah, kita kan kesini pengen tau alesan sebenernya mereka tuh apa sampai mereka bisa berubah menjadi suatu kepribadian yang sangat berbeda." Kata Ino

"Oke deh.. Sekarang aja yuk kita samperin." Kata Naruto

Ino pun mengangguk dan mulai beranjak dari kursi mereka berdua. Pelayan yang baru saja mau menawarkan makanan kepada mereka terpaksa kembali lagi karena merasa mereka berdua sedang menghampiri temannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang keasyikan mengobrol tidak menyadari kalau dibalik mereka sudah ada Naruto dan Ino yang sedang berdiri. Kemudian karena mereka sadar kalau di belakang mereka ada orang, mereka menghadap kebelakang

"Oooh, Naruto" kata Sasuke

"Oooh, Ino" kata Sakura pada saat yang bersamaan

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka sadar kalau yang ada di belakang mereka adalah Naruto dan Ino dan mereka berdua sudah tidak bisa bertindak seperti apa yang mereka lakukan di depan mereka seperti biasanya. Kemudian Naruto dan Ino duduk di depan mereka berdua dan mereka berkata

"Kami minta penjelasan tentang semua ini, Sasuke, Sakura!" kata Naruto dan Ino secara bersamaan.

Saat itu Sasuke dan Sakura hanya terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan dan Sasuke pun berkata

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan.."

Apakah sebenarnya yang akan diceritakan oleh Sasuke? Apakah alasan mereka menyembunyikan hal seperti itu yang sampai-sampai mereka tidak ingin orang lain tau tentang kedekatan mereka yang sebenarnya?

* * *

**How was it?**

**Hasheo sebenernya pengen nyeritain lebih panjang lagi. Awal rencananya sebenernya alesan Sakura sama Sasuke dalam menyembunyikan hal itu diceritain di chapter ini juga tapi berhubung chapter 2 kali ini juga udah panjang banget, maka ya akhirnya chapter berikutnya akan diceritakan kenapa mereka berdua sampai mau melakukan hal seperti itu.**

**Jangan lupa review ya. Kalo ada komentar apapun bilang aja. Hasheo akan berusaha memperbaiki tulisan Hasheo dan membuat chapter berikutnya lebih bagus.  
Arigatou minna ^_^ **


End file.
